The present invention relates to a private branch exchange (hereinafter, referred to as PBX) that mounts an automatic call distribution processor (hereinafter, referred to as ACDP).
Conventionally, in order to efficiently process an incoming call (request or ordering) by distributing an incoming call such as request for tickets from a number of customers or mail order or the like to a vacant extension line in an extension line group that consists of a plurality of reception terminals (extension lines), there is adopted an automatic call distributing system in which an ACDP is mounted in an PBX.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram depicting an example of a conventional automatic call distributing system. A PBX (3) mounts an ACDP (4), and performs exchange control by referring to data written in a data base (5). Th PBX (3) houses trunk circuits (2-a) and (2-b) for controlling a call from a general public line network (1). Incoming calls arrived at the trunk circuits (2-a) and (2-b) are distributed by controlling with an ACDP (4), respectively, to an extension line group (6-a) or an extension line group (6-b). Which of these extension line groups targeted for distribution is determined by referring to the content of the data base 5. In addition, the PBX (3) comprises an incoming call sequence queue (8) and a distribution sequence queue (9).
In FIG. 1, for example, in the case where settings are provided so that the data written in the data base (5) assign the trunk circuit (2-a) to the extension line group (6-a), and to assign the trunk circuit (2-b) to the extension line group (6-b), the PBX (3) detects an incoming call arrived at the line trunk (2-a) via a public line network (1), and at the same time, the ACDP (4) queues an incoming call to the incoming call sequence queue (8-a) Further, the ACDP (4) scans a distribution sequence queue (9-a), and controls the incoming call to be distributed to an extension line that seems to be the most preferable in the extension line group (6-a).
In addition, the PBX (3) detects an incoming call arrived at the line trunk (2-b) via the public line network (1), and at the same time, the ACDP (4) queues the incoming call in an incoming sequence queue (8-b) of the extension line group (6-b). Further, the ACDP (4) scans a distribution queue (9-b), and controls the queued incoming call to be distributed to the optimal line belong to the extension line group (6-b).
FIG. 2 is a block diagram depicting another example of a conventional automatic call distributing system. In this conventional example, two PBXs (3-a) and (3-b) are connected to each other via a leased communication line (7), and networked (via LAN or the like). An ACDP (4-a) is mounted in the PBX (3-a), and exchange control is performed based on data written in the data base (5-a).
In FIG. 2, the PBX (3-a) houses the trunk circuits (2-a) and (2-b) that control a call from the general public line network (1) . The ACDP (4-a) distributes an incoming call arrived at the trunk circuit (2-a) to the extension line group (6-a) by referring to the contents of the data base (5-a), and distributes an incoming come arrived at the trunk circuit (2-b), respectively, to the extension line group (6-b) connected to the PBX (3-b) via the leased communication line 7.
Each PBX comprises incoming sequence queues (8-a) and (8-b) and distribution sequence queues (9-a) and (9-b). The PBX (3-a) detects an incoming call arrived at the line trunk (2-a) via the public line network (1), and at the same time, the ACDP (4-a) queues an incoming call in the incoming sequence queue (8-a). Further, the ACDP (4-a) scans a distribution sequence queue (9-a), and controls an incoming call to be distributed to an extension line that seems to be the most preferable in the extension line group (6-a).
On the other hand, an incoming call arrived at the line trunk (2-b) via the public line network (1) is transferred to the PBX (3-b) via the leased communication line (7), and the ACDP (4-a) queues the incoming call in the incoming sequence queue of the extension line group (6-b). Further, the ACDP (4-a) scans the distribution sequence queue (9-b), and controls the queued incoming call to be distributed to the optimal extension line that belongs to the extension line group (6-b).
In the case of a system in which an ACDP (4) is mounted in one PBX (3), as shown in FIG. 1, thereby controlling distribution to a plurality of trunk circuits (2-a) and (2-b) connected to the PBX and a plurality of extension line groups (6-a) and 6-b), its scale is difficult to extend. In addition, in the case where a large scaled PBX is provided, a load upon the ACDP (4) increases, thus making it difficult to construct an efficient automatic call distributing system.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, in the case of a system in which its scale is extended by connecting a plurality of PBXs via a leased line, all distribution controls are, performed by a single ACDP. Thus, a load upon this ACDP increases, and similarly, there is a problem in that an inefficient system capacity results.
In addition, in the case where a failure or the like occurs, operation of the entire system stops, and there is a problem in view of maintenance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to construct an automatic call distributing system capable of increasing efficiency of the entire system, coping with high traffic, and improving reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to construct an automatic call distributing system that can be easily extended in scale, and that can be used for general purpose.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic call distributing method for distributing and controlling incoming calls from a public line network to extension lines in a plurality of extension line groups, respectively by means of an ACDP that houses the plurality of extension line groups, and that is mounted in a PBX, the method comprising the steps of: connecting a plurality of PBXs via a leased communication line to construct a network and to mount the ACDP on two or more PBXs of the plurality of PBXs; and distributing each distribution control in the plurality of extension line groups into the ACDP mounted on the two or more PBXs.
The ACDP may perform distribution and control of an extension group housed in another PBX that differs from a PBX that mounts the ACDP.
The number of terminates that belong to the plurality of extension line groups may be changed according to an amount of traffic.
When one system in the ACDP mounted in the two or more PBXs is down, it may be broadcast that a PBX comprising another ACDP being operated backs up the system down ACDP via the leased line, and a call incoming into a line trunk that the system down ACDP shares may be distributed to the extension line groups by controlling the other ACDP.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic call distributing system for distributing and controlling incoming calls from a public line network to extension lines in a plurality of extension line groups, respectively by means of an ACDP that houses the plurality of extension line groups, and that is mounted in a PBX, the system comprising: a plurality of PBXs that construct a network via a leased communication line; ACDPs mounted in at least two PBXs in the plurality of PBXs, the ACDPs controlling distribution in the extension line groups; a data base in which at least the ACDP is provided in the PBX and in which information concerning the extension line groups in which the each ACDP controls its distribution; and an incoming sequence queue and a distribution sequence queue provided corresponding to the plurality of extension line groups.
The ACDPs and the data base may be mounted in all PBXs that construct the network.
One or more PBXs in the plurality of PBXs may be connected to the public line network via a line trunk.
The ACDPs mounted on the PBXs may control distribution for extension line groups housed in another PBX.
The terminals that belong to the same extension line group may be housed in a plurality of PBXs.
Each PBX that constructs the network may have means for broadcasting information indicating the network about its presence.
The PBX mounting at least the ACDPs of PBXs that construct the network may have means for detecting system down of PBXs mounting other the ACDPs; means for broadcasting that an ACDP of a PBX with which a system down was detected is backed up via the leased line; and means for distributing to the extension line group an incoming call distributed and controlled by the system down ACDP by controlled its ACDP.